


The Cell

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Loki is taken into a cell in Asgard, but Frigga is there for him.





	The Cell

**The Cell  
** By CC  
December, 2018 

I make no money with this. I’m only having fun writing the stories.

This is a triple drabble for Alexcat, who wanted Avengers, and Loki. Happy Holidays! =) 

* * *

Frigga held him tight, and for once Loki did not care that Thor and Odin’s guards were there. He knew that this was the last time he would be able to embrace his mother, at least until he managed to escape. No cell could hold him forever.

“Mother,” he whispered in her ear as he gathered her close. “I am sorry you are disappointed in me. I wish I had time to explain… I love you.”

“I love you too, my son. I know your heart, and your mind. We have time. I will always be at your side.”

She kissed the traitorous tear that slid down his cheek, and then he was being taken away. Frigga looked at him, pain and love in her eyes. Loki let her know he felt the same pain. Then Thor was taking off the collar that dampened Loki’s powers and pushing him into the cell. 

“Brother…”

“I was never your bother,” Loki said, and turned his back on him. 

He was not going to show Thor his pain.

Once Thor and the guards were gone, Loki looked at the creatures in the other cells. This was humiliating, but then he was no longer a Prince of Asgard. Loki put up an illusion around himself and looked at the silly creature that Stark had given him. It was a diminutive stag with a red nose…

_Keep this with you, Reindeer Games. It will block whatever… whoever took control of your mind._

_You presume to know me, Stark?_

_I know enough…_

Loki looked at the ridiculous stag. Rudolph was its name. He should be glad that Stark didn’t call him that…

Pain seized his heart, but anger kept it at bay. Stark was nothing but an annoying mortal. Loki wondered, though, why he missed him.


End file.
